


Our Ryu

by Wander_Girl



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Jacin Clay - Freeform, Jacinter, TLC, Winter Hayle Blackburn - Freeform, the lunar chronicles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wander_Girl/pseuds/Wander_Girl
Summary: Winter and Jacin go to a fair as two people but return as three. Who is the new, unexpected guest?
Relationships: Jacin Clay/Winter Hayle-Blackburn
Kudos: 2





	Our Ryu

I hear someone announcing a carnival nearby when a pamphlet lands near my leg. Coincidence? I think not. A sign from the heavens? I think so.

I untangle my hand from Jacin’s and stop to pick up the pamphlet. I read it and realize that it is held tomorrow itself with a special appearance from the ‘Pets & Love shoppee’. I look up at Jacin with a new glint in my eye, sparkling enough to make Jacin come and stand beside me and read it.

“I swear to God, the moment since we have arrived at Earth, you are finding new ways of being social in very stupid things.” He says once he has finished reading it.

“Oh come on! I know you love carnivals as much as I do. Maybe even more.”

“Absolutely not.”

“You loved them when I sneaked out into them on Luna.”

“I only went there to protect you.”

“So I guess when you were on the balloon stall while I took cotton candy, you were just  _ acting  _ as if you weren’t there to protect me and checking out if there is any potential assassin who would try to kill me?”

The tips of his ears redden. “Of course.” He answers, a little too uncomfortable.

“Don’t underestimate the power of Winter Hayle Clay!” I had finally parted with my step-mother’s surname, the very day I had taken on Jacin’s. 

He smiles and puts an arm around my shoulder, resting his head on mine.

“I wouldn’t dare.”

The next day, I was sure that this carnival was the most exciting place I had ever been to.

“You always think that whenever we go to some ‘exciting’ place.” Jacin says, rolling his eyes.

“I do not!”

I go to the balloon stall once, then the candies stall, buying something from each one. But the stall which kept me on my toes was the ‘Pet & Love Shoppee’. And they didn’t even have a stall. They had a whole big tent assigned to pets.

“A tent full of cute, fluffy, soft pets,” I say, clasping my hands under my chin and lifting one leg off of the floor, “Here I come!”

I rush into the tent and once I have crossed into it do I realize that Jacin was kept outside by something. I knew it. He loves carnivals.

Inside, the tent was a heaven for pet-lovers like me. There were animals all around. Not in cages, but they were obedient enough to stay huddled in groups in corners of the room. I go to the cats group first, where one of them mews and comes out of the group, stretching itself as much as she could to be petted by me. I chuckle and oblige. 

Then there was the group of rabbits. I feed one of them a carrot and suddenly all of them are hungry. I feed everyone a different vegetable before moving on to the school of fish. They are moving around in a tank and when they notice me, they come to the glass and stare into my eyes. Spooky. 

The last and the most cute one was the group of puppies. I have always wanted a puppy. They won’t be able to replace Ryu, but they are a good addition to our family. 

I squat down to look at them and all of them turn to me with their big black noses. Soon enough, they start trodding towards me, asking to be petted, and then I am bombarded by them. Five minutes later, I am lying on the floor, every inch of me covered by dogs standing over me. I have been attacked by puppies. Oh no.

Next thing I know, someone is pulling me up by my arm and I am thinking, “How on Luna did puppies become so strong?” When I realize that it is Jacin.

“My hero!” I exclaim.

“I can’t leave you alone for even five minutes, can I Princess?” 

I gasp, “Never!”

He chuckles and we hug. Suddenly, I feel something furry near my feet. I look down to find a puppy, brave enough to still break apart from the rest of the huddled group, and rubbing his head with my bare leg. 

I scoop him up and rub his head.

“He is so cute! Can we have him?” I ask Jacin.

“Have him?”

“Please Jacin!”

“Okay! But what will he name him?”

I think for some time and then conclude, “Ryu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this till the end, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
